Water Your Garden
by Killer Moth
Summary: Enjoy a simple conversation between Robin and Raven, as they attempt to hang out. Request piece for Shardaen.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you read before you. All rights belong to Warner Brothers and all that.

Author's Note: A request from a new friend: Shardaen — nothing more to it, really. Hope this cheers you up over your recent troubles, man. I know it isn't quite like you requested, but I think this should appeal to you nevertheless. Finally, the title is based from a Luscious Jackson song.

Beta: Still Looking.

Timeline: Prior to the "The End".

------------------------------------------------------

'_It's painfully easy, Raven. You go right up to him and say, "Do you want to hang out or something?" Millions of teenagers have done this, so presumably I can, too.' _ Raven loitered by Robin's door, her fist poised over the metal panel.

"Raven?" Robin voiced from the shadows, approaching.

"Robin, what are you doing here?"

"I'm returning to my room, you?"

"Oh, I just gave a book to Cyborg; I'm on my way back to my room," she said flatly.

"That's curious, considering my room and his are on the opposite ends of the Tower."

She gulped nervously. "Uh, I need to perfect my teleportation skills."

"You've teleported all over the Tower in the past year with no problems, and you haven't tripped our new censors, either. And I thought you were fine in the space station a few weeks ago."

'_Is he going to dismantle every one of my excuses?'_ "I'm still a growing girl, Robin: demon physiology is extremely sensitive."

He nodded in agreement. "Indeed. I'll see you later?"

'_Come on, indulge, already.' _"Actually, I was wondering if you were busy anytime soon."

His mask veiled his elevated eyebrow. "In what way?"

She reddened. "I don't know. Maybe in the teenager things or the 'out hang' as Starfire puts it."

"I guess we could do a group thing — enjoy it before Slade makes his next move."

"Right," she sighed.

"You don't want that."

"Ordinarily, I'd be fine with it, but considering how little we interact, I thought we could do something with just the two of us?"

"In that case, we'll do something in the evening."

"Good, I'm more of a night person, anyhow."

"I can tell. See you soon." Robin entered his quarters alone, leaving Raven in the hallway.

'_Good thing I know how to play with his observational skills and not make a total fool out of myself. Now what? Meditate with a plan, I suppose.' _

Her cranium throbbed agonizingly. _'Maybe I should take a Mammoth-sized dose of aspirin along with that.' _

------------------------------------------------------

Twilight bathed the sky, the city's skyscrapers glistening. Even Raven appreciated the peculiar violet shade from her position outside the Tower's main doors.

'_Hard to believe this is the last time I'll ever get to see the…' _

"Raven." Robin interrupted as he loomed toward her again.

"Robin."

"Well, I'm here. So, what do you want to do?"

"I…have no idea."

His hands were behind his head. "I don't, either."

"Well, what do teenagers do when they hang out?"

"I wouldn't know; I'm not a normal teenager. We could talk, I guess."

"The last resort. You want to try it?"

"You pick the topic."

"Why me?"

"Your idea."

She glowered. "Alright, how are things with Starfire?"

He grimaced in turn. "Ask me after we stop Slade first."

"Fine, we won't talk about either one. What's next?"

"Well, it's been hectic the past few weeks."

'_The old tried and true: shop talk.'_ "Yeah, between the H.I.V.E. kids, Mother Mae-Eye, and indestructible space monsters, it's been crazy."

"It certainly isn't like yesterday: starting out, getting to know each other, Slade in the shadows, and dealing with one insane supervillain after another. I actually miss it at times," the Teen Wonder mused wistfully.

"You're too much of a nostalgic buff, Robin."

"And you're the alternative with your constant suppressing, so we've even." On cue, his stomach gurgled. "Maybe we should have something to eat first — it will hopefully take some of the edge off."

Raven murmured reflectively. "We could always get a pizza."

"I can live with that. Come on, we'll ride on my bike."

"I'm not riding on that contraption; we'll teleport." Black energy enveloped the two Titans. "You should remember this feeling."

His body shifted. "From your birthday, I remember. I didn't like it then, and I don't like it now."

The metahuman wiggled her brow. "You worry too much."

"I thought you said you were testing this?"

"I lied?"

The energy altered into a bird-shape and soared over the bay. It perched over the second story of Jump City's pizza emporium. The construct promptly dissolved and Robin tumbled onto the floor.

"You need to work on your landing," he fumed.

"Hey, you didn't fall out."

"Now, if only we could stop your occasional omissions."

"Robin, you know why I do it." She extended her hand.

"I do."

They parked themselves at a table, menus at the ready.

"Pepperoni and cheese?" he solicited.

"Sure, why not."

Following the waitress receiving the order, the pair carried on in silence. "I believe you were talking last, Robin."

His eyes flashed to life. "Hm? Oh, right, the past."

"Actually, as I think about it, it's not a bad thing to have — sometimes, the past _can_ be good."

"It's not like you to back down from an argument."

Her lips pursed. "Maybe I'm getting more flexible in my old age."

"I'll take your word for it, but I think there is something else going on."

"That's ironic coming from you."

He glared. "What are you implying?"

"In the good old days you mentioned, I would have made a reference to Red X or Terra, or something else you did that annoyed me. But when you think about the past, you could either cling to it, let it go, or learn from it."

His expression moderated. "That's true. And while we're at it, I haven't been a fan of your recent obtuse secrecy. Not that I have room to talk."

"Maybe we're just getting older."

"Maybe." The server materialized with their entrée.

Raven nibbled on a slice whilst gazing into the starlight. "I wonder what will happen next — that goes with age, doesn't it?"

He hesitated chewing. "I tend not to worry about it."

"Why is that? How could you not worry?"

Robin joined her in eyeing the stars. "It helps when you think that every day is your last. It's how I survived Gotham, Slade, Blood, and it will help me here, too."

"But if it does end up being your last?" the demoness posed direly.

"That's why you have hope: to counter thinking like that."

'_Now, he's driving me crazy. What will it take for him to realize that Trigon isn't someone you can use sunshine and lollipops on?' _"It's that simple?"

"Raven, you don't develop hope overnight."

She finished consuming the doughy wedge. "I don't know if I'll have that kind of time."

"You worry too much."

"And you don't worry enough."

"Oh, I do. I worried when Slade tried to break our team twice. I worried when Cyborg left, and I'll worry about Trigon soon enough."

'_It may be too late.'_ "Robin…?"

"Yeah?"

"Never mind. Eat your pizza."

The duo devoured their repast in serenity.

------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Raven ambled about the corridors.

"Hey, Ray, hold on," Cyborg called out in his sprint to her.

"Hey yourself."

"Here, I wanted to give back the book you lent me. Thanks again." He handed her the tome containing the image of Sarasim.

"No problem."

"Not for nothing, but Robin told me you had a chat with him last night over pizza. He wouldn't tell me a thing, but I thought I'd try my luck with you, too. What did you two talk about? Don't tell me it was a date."

'_No, we simply discussed the end of the world.'_ "Oh, you know — chicks, monster truck rallies, the Jump City Sharks," she deadpanned.

He flouted his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay, don't tell me."

"Sorry, Cyborg, but that's our little secret."

He could have sworn she winked at him underneath her hood. "At least I tried."

'_You're not the only one.'_

------------------------------------------------------

Leave me a review if you wish and see you in the funny papers.


End file.
